Mahogany Desk
by c-salvatore
Summary: Drabble. Logan can't keep his hands to himself in the office.


**Yeah, not much to say about this. I haven't been in the writing mood for awhile, but damn Logan and his 'fuck me' smirk finally got to me.**

**Short drabble, and a little messy.**

* * *

><p>You can't blame him for trying (you <em>do<em> look damn good today), but when Logan pulls at the hem of your shirt, you grasp his hands to still them. "Not here." You hiss, hoping he would drop it and let you be. But, like typical Logan, he just has to fight it. Damn stubborn boy.

"Babe, come on! We've got this whole place to ourselves for at least 30 minutes, and that's _more _than enough time for me to blow your mind." He wiggles his eyebrows because he knows it makes you laugh, and it does. You giggle and roll your eyes at him, but continue to have a firm hold on his hands that are currently trying to grab at your hips.

"No, Logan! I'm not having sex with you in my boss' office!"

As secretary to the vice president of Hollywood Records, there were numerous perks in your job. Not only did you get to meet the man of your dreams through the label, but you were left alone almost all the time because of the hectic work schedule of your boss. The fact that he trusts you enough to leave you alone with everything that was basically the foundation of the company meant a great deal to you. You weren't going to screw that up by letting Logan have his way with you on your boss' desk.

So, with determination, you return his wandering hands and slide away from him, removing you from his reach. His excited eyes drop slightly, and even though you want nothing more than to ravage him on the spot, you know that you've got to be firm with him.

"I'm sorry hun, but I just can't risk it."

He sighs, puts on a brave face, and smiles at you. "I understand babe…. I'll just grab my stuff and get out of your hair." He moves to grab his jacket from its place on the leather chair behind your boss' desk, but he ends up pushing you against it instead, pushing his lips against yours to silence any refusals you might try to make. You try to push him away, but he only grinds into you harder, making your eyes glassy from the friction. Somewhere in the back of your mind, your subconscious is chewing your ass out for letting Logan get this far. _Don't give in! Resist! RESIST!_

But the way Logan was kissing your neck, slightly tugging your hair back to grant better access to your soft skin… When he nips at the base of your collarbone, a low moan releases against your will and you both knew that Logan has you exactly where he wants you.

He picks you up and set you up on the dark mahogany desk that was surprisingly clutter-free, leaving more room for you. Logan pulls your dark violet dress-shirt off of your body, and you can see the want gleaming in his eyes. They're dark, consumed with nothing but the thought of getting you naked and getting the hell inside you.

"Fuck me, Henderson." You growl impatiently. He smirks in reply, and you watch as arrogance washes over his expression.

"You want this cock? You gotta fuckin' earn it, baby." He pulls you off the desk and grabs your shoulders, roughly forcing you to your knees in front of him. Logan knows how much being dominated turns you on, and the way he's manhandling you is making you so wet.

You grab him through his khakis, and he thrusts into your hand from the simple touch. You smirk, fondling him for a few more seconds, before unzipping his pants and pulling them down his legs. His briefs follow, until you're face to face with your favorite of all Logan's appendages. His dick is completely hard, standing with pride. You don't waste time with the hand-job, but take him fully in your mouth, bobbing your head to the imaginary rhythm in your mind. Logan's got one hand in your hair, pulling it every now and then, while the other is gripping the desk in front of him.

"F-Fuck… _Jesus_." He can't seem to form a coherent sentence, and you applaud yourself for getting him so speechless.

You can feel that he's about to come, but right before the grand finale, he yanks you away, turns you around, and bends you over your boss' desk. He pushes your skirt up past your hips, yanks down your panties, and before you can say anything, he's thrusting inside you from behind.

"Logan!" You can't help but scream out his name as he pounds into you. The sensation is beyond anything you've ever felt before – this dominating position was a first for the both of you. It doesn't take long before he's grunting, getting sloppy with his thrusts, and you can tell that he's about to blow before you were ready. He seems to sense it too and moves a hand from your hip to in-between your legs, rubbing your throbbing clit. He keeps a steady pace and it doesn't take but a minute until you can't even think straight.

Knowing that you're taken care of, he drives into you a final time, before releasing with a few short spasms. You follow quickly behind, crying out a string of ample curses that would make even Mick Jagger blush.

Once both of you had ridden out your orgasms and had returned from Cloud 9, Logan slides out of you and wipes himself off with a nearby box of Kleenex. Naked, you rearrange your boss' desk, making sure nothing looked out of place. The two of you slide on your clothes and leave the office (you making sure to open the window and spritz some air freshener, Heaven forbid it smells like sex for the rest of the day).

Once back at your own desk, right outside the door, you give him a final kiss and he wraps his arms around you.

"I hope you know how much I love you." He whispers in your ear, and you can't help but smile.

"I love you too, babe." You give him a small peck on the lips, before adding, "But we're never doing that in there again."

"Awe, damn it! Come on!"


End file.
